Something About Monkey D Luffy
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is similar to a hurricane, he rushes through with little regard to people's neat lives and fucks them right up. Whether that's a good or a bad thing is yet to be decided. (Or, what people think of the hurricane that comes through their lives - written for OP 20 years at sea - day one: characters)


Monkey D. Luffy was a mystery inside an enigma. He was unusually idiotic but smart at the same time, in his own way.

He had little regard for the system of so called 'justice' or the world, for that matter.

He could lift his middle fingers up and say fuck you but he wouldn't. No, he would become the king instead.

King of the Pirates and give the world the biggest fuck you he could.

Wherever he went he made friends; it was as natural as breathing, he was just…

There's just something about Luffy.

Was it his charisma?

Was it the way he would kick anyone's asses if they screwed with his nakama?

Or was it something written into their DNA, tying them with the _free_ boy.

Makino watched over Luffy first for Garp but then she took a more parental role, allowing him into the bar as much as he wanted, the patrons simply _adored_ him. But Makino saw the sadness in his eyes as he was clearly more lonely than the boy would let on.

Shanks was a pretty chilled guy so when the squirt had demanded he tell them stories of being a pirate he had indulged him. Who'd have thought that he would end up like this? He thinks, watching the blood, the carnage and more importantly, the fire-cracker that was Roger's son.

Garp loved his grandson despite the fact that his good for nothing son had just given the babe to him without a backward glance. So he watches as he grows and finds himself more attached, he loves Luffy, he loves him more like a son than a grandchild.

Ace loved Luffy more than he loved himself despite the _hatred_ he had for the rest of the world. It is why he couldn't bear the thought of a world without his light so he _moves_ and watches as his light flickers and floats away, the only regret heavy on his soul is that he will not see his baby brother become Pirate King.

Sabo loved him because he lit up the world and made Ace _believe in himself._ Years later and their pledge of brotherhood has not diminished. Sabo cries and _sobs_ because ACEACEACE _ACE._ But then he remembers someone else who believe he is _alone, beingalonehurtsmorethandeath,_ and he pulls himself together.

Coby loves Luffy like a brother, it was only because of him that he had the courage to stand up to Alvida and say _no._ He becomes a marine for Luffy-san and when he sees him at Marineford… despite knowing that Ace is his brother, this is the path they have both chose. Later he tries to stop Akainu and meets the Yonkou himself, it is a befitting finish, he thinks.

Zoro joined him because of a promise and because he _saw_ Luffy. And because of a promised dream, he _will_ become the world's greatest swordsman. He _will_ make Luffy the King of the Pirates. He now follows the boy, no, _man,_ because of all of the shit they've been through together.

Nami joined because of a mutual agreement but now she follows for she was encased within the charisma of the boy. She loves Luffy like a brother and cherishes his love whenever she sees him. He came for her even after _everything._

Buggy wants to say he hates the bastard, well, he does. Partially. In Orange Town it was only fair that the bastard beat him, besides, it led to much _greater_ things. Impel Down is hell and he unwittingly drags himself into a whole new mess following the rubber-bastard. And then Marine-ford… he hates it, the momentary grief he feels for the late Portgas D. Ace, son of Portgas D. Rouge and Gol D. Roger. So he helps the bastard out a bit whilst fighting World, it's for a selfish reason but nonetheless he feels satisfaction as _flames_ lick up the rubber man's arm.

Gaiman watches the self-proclaimed mugiwara no Luffy hide the truth from him and he sobs, sobs that he wasted so much time here for those chests and _now it was wasted._ But he still loves the animals he is surrounded by. So, in two years time he will read the paper and jump in relief at the sight of the 'Straw hats are back!' emblazoned on the front page.

Usopp joined for adventure, he knows now that he never, _ever_ wants to lead their band of merry misfits and he will cry and thank the man who saved him several times over.

Mihawk is impressed by the straw hat wearing boy, the one-armed, red-haired fool didn't give away his treasure so freely. And then he recalls the _rage_ in the boy's face as he slashed the young swordsman. Then, at Marineford, fate smiles down on upon the boy and he escapes with his life.

Sanji joined for the ladies, well, that's a lie and he knows it. He joined for his dream, but didn't the rest of the fools in their tiny crew join for that as well? He remembers the hopelessness of being stuck on _that_ island as his captain grieved and promises that he will never feel that way again.

Gin creates a new fleet, but, he knows that if Monkey D. Luffy, senchou of the mugiwara no ichimi, ever calls, he will join him.

Hachin watches in barely disguised confusion as he, _and_ all of the other fishmen are defeated. Arlong had always taught him that humans were _evil_ and _weak._ But then he will remember another before Arlong and cry for the man who is the hero of their country. He will try and defend the Sunny for a crew that is waiting for her.

Smoker ponders over the mystery of Monkey D. Luffy, son of the revolutionary Dragon, more than he probably should. He remembers the town of the beginning and end. But, more vividly the War of the Best replays in his mind and (he will never, _ever_ admit this to anyone _ever_ ) felt his heart cry for the boy. But he is a Vice-Admiral and cannot ever endorse pirates so he _will_ defeat Mugiwara no Luffy.

Dragon is proud of his son. He's only met him once but Dragon watches from outside sources and the papers of what his son is doing to change the world. He might be doing it unintentionally but it is amusing to think about Sengoku's reaction to his son. He _will_ change the world.

Crocus knows that the crazy son of a bitch can do it, he has Roger's smile, and the same air of confidence around him. Crocus cries and cries when he sees the news about Soul King, he shows an eager Laboon and the two cry in joy at the thought of one of their friends still being alive (was he really alive though?).

Vivi thinks that the Straw Hats are stupid, at first. She thinks they're so dumb to be led into a trap like this, but she eats her own words as she watches a _boy_ defeat Crocodile and save her Kingdom. She does not progress with him but watches through newspapers and den den mushi's. (Her heart breaks at the battle of Marineford but she laughs when she _finally_ figures out the meaning of the tattoo).

Tony Tony Chopper joins because, _he isn't a monster._ He's loves Luffy, his captain. He might be a naïve blue-nosed reindeer but he is Luffy's doctor first and foremost. And if he has to be a monster to protect his nakama, then he will be a monster.

Crocodile is a shichibukai, he didn't become one by slacking around. So he hates mugiwara no Luffy in the beginning, for such an awful good luck with Logia akuma no mi and watches as his plans fall to dust. He lost when he was a rookie, why should the overconfident bastard be any different? Although, he saves Portgas D. Ace, why? He doesn't even know that answer… to piss of the Marines? Probable. Why did he save Monkey D. Luffy? He thinks it's because the bastard will hurt more if he's still alive after witnessing that.

Bentham never had many friends, _ever._ Not even when he was a part of Baroque Works, it was just how it was. No-one liked being friends with a _queer._ But after the fall of Baroque Works he protects the straw hat wearing boy because he is his _friend._ He feels like such a coward within Impel Down but… he knows he will have died to save Luffy's brother.

Mr 3. Is unsure of the prowess of this boy, the _powerhouse_ that took down his boss. He's surprised when he runs into him again in Impel Down and even more surpised

Nico Robin is used to a life on the run. She joins the boy because he is stronger than a shichibukai, she will be able to use him to her advantage. But after so much, she _can't_ just let them die. And then… they come and she cries because her life _has meaning._ So, within their training she cries because her captain is _alone._

Bellamy is a proud member of the Donquixote Pirates, he likes that, just mess shit up and you're guaranteed a spot in Doflamingo's crew. But the straw hat fool kicks his ass, _just like that._ And suddenly he is killing his friends, a cause of the flamingo and he cries, because he is given a second chance but _is it really worth it?_ And then he wishes for the rubber fool to _kill_ him, _kill me._ And he is proven wrong.

Blackbeard likes the kid, he's got good fire within him, chasing his dream like that. But when he learns that the crazy kiddo is Ace's lil bro he thinks _well damn, one way to kill two birds with one stone._ Later, after Marineford, he knows that he'll have to kill the bastard, finish him off. It'll be fun to watch him write in agony. He wanted to make him _burn_ with his own brother's akuma no mi but that idea is shot out as the bastard from the Revolutionaries beats him to the punch.

Montblanc Cricket is a crazy fool chasing a stupid dream. But that boy… he is just as dumb. But even so, when he hears the golden bell ring, he cries because _thank you Mugiwara no Luffy._

Wiper thinks that the Straw Hat boy is a fool, and a weak one at that. But he is proven wrong as Enel falls and for the first time in a century, they are all at peace. He waves the straw hats away and knows that they _will take the world by storm._

Aokiji is a fool, he knows this, but he does not care. He allows Nico Robin to live, he did, after all, let her escape all those years ago, it's only fair if he lets the grandson of Garp live if he is willing to put his life on the line.

Franky joined because of his dream, they're a crew of dreamers. And as his body becomes more metal than human he still loves their crew, he _will_ become stronger so that his captain does not have to carry the burden of grief like that _ever again._

Brook joined because he could. Well, that's why he did in the first place, later on, it's because the boy has bought his respect, as has the rest of them, so he sets sail and watches in horror as his crew is sent away because _it is just like before._ And when the tattoo comes through he starts a new career (temporarily of course).

Camie likes the pirates, generally, she doesn't like pirates because pirates mean more abductions but one has to give someone the benefit of the doubt. And then _she herself_ is kidnapped and then she's on display and _men_ and _Tenryuubito_ and then _Luffy._ After the War of the Best she is sad for him but then when she sees him two years later she knows that he is okay.

Shakki has met many people over the years, both as a pirate and as a bar-tender on the Sabaody Archipelago. Monkey D. Luffy exceeds her expectations but at the same time fulfils him, she's glad to see the straw hats come back together after two years of training.

Rayleigh is reminded of his own captain as he looks in the eyes of the straw hat bearing boy. A charisma of daring and challenge within him. It's only proven as the brat single-handedly punches a Tenryuubito without any remorse. Afterwards, he's glad when Kuma knocks him away because it means that they will not face utter annihilation. And then, he offers to train the boy because he _has the potential_ but it is untapped. So he tries to help the boy heal and train.

Trafalgar D. Water Law isn't sure what to think about Monkey D. Luffy when he sees the boy for the first time, he knows that the boy is a D, obviously. But he fights alongside Kidd and mugiwara-ya, decidedly impressed by the skill of the boy. Then the serious rage as he punches the Tenryuubito. And then he sees him broken and wonders if he will gain the courage to go on. When Law meets up with him later on, in Punk Hazard, he is amazed by the stupidness of the boy, but at the same time he is not surprised and he's glad that he found a partner to take down Doflamingo down with.

Eustass Kidd dislikes the straw hat shit, because he knows that he's going to be a pain in the ass to defeat when it comes to One Piece. And when the straw hats resurface two years later he laughs because, _finally,_ someone worth defeating.

Jewelry Bonney thinks that the kid is certainly interesting, and then Marineford happens and she wonders _whywhywhy,_ and that Blackbeard will _pay._ Her thoughts stray to the fool who didn't surface until a couple of weeks after the war and rings the bell, signalling a new age. She likes it.

Kuma is first and foremost a revolutionary, he was secondly a shichibukai. This does not affect his day-to-day life and he fights against the injustices in the world alongside a man with a tribal tattoo. He watches as his leader looks to the East Blue every single time. He likes the Luffy boy, he knows that they're not strong enough to face the New World yet so he flings them away and makes a promise for a boy in a straw hat.

Marguerite has never seen a man before in her life, but Luffy is the exception to this rule. And after he is brought back from the War she hasn't seen a man so… _broken._

Boa Hancock hates men, hates them as much, maybe more than Tenryuubito. But then Monkey D. Luffy comes crashing down into her life. He is a man, but… maybe. He can change her… And then… Then her Luffy is in such _agony_ because _his brother, his light_ , is dead. She knows how it would be to lose her sisters… For that to happen to _her_ Luffy… But thankfully he seems to get over the pain of loss during the two years he trains.

Ivankov is an okama, he is also a revolutionary. But he simply adores straw hat boy, not just because of the strength of his spirit but also because he is Dragon-boy's son. It is a depressing thought to know that the boy's brother is _dead_ but he knows that the boy will be fine, he has Rayleigh and Jinbe to stress over him.

Jinbe joined the man because he was asked, simple as that, Luffy is a man worthy of being followed by him and it is long past due that he flexed his wings as a pirate he is proud to be. So he reminds Luffy of what he has to live for and relishes in their meetings two years later, first at Fishman Island and then at Whole Cake Island.

Whitebeard is impressed by the cheeky brat, having the gall to challenge him _and_ defend him from the Crocodile brat. So, he knows that there is a strong possibility that Monkey is the D Roger has been waiting for. And when a sacrifice is made of blood and fire he will enact his revenge and hope that his crew will protect the straw hat brat.

Marco decides that seeing as it was Ace's final wish to protect his baby brother so he swoops down, deciding that Monkey D. Luffy _will_ survive this, even if it means death. And then when his aid is requested long after the revenge war that _they lost._ He gives it, because Monkey D. Luffy asked, and he is the only link he can think of for Ace…

The Marines think that Monkey D. Luffy is suicidal for his actions at Marineford, any sane person would run away, tail between legs at the thought of fighting the Navy's best. Although, he survives, so what does that say about their thoughts?

Fukaboshi thanks mugiwara no Luffy a lot, he is happy that the boy broke the law about the exchange of blood and defeated Hody of the New Fishman Pirates. He mended fishman island even if he didn't think it. And the fact that the boy was going to contest for their territory with a yonkou… he owed a lot to the mugiwara no ichimi…

Shirahoshi has never left the tower she lives in for almost as long as she could remember. It is a condition of her living, but Luffy-san… he comes in and breaks her fragile world into little pieces and she is grateful for it, so very grateful. It is her dream to see Luffy become King of the Pirates now…

Doflamingo is a heavenly demon, he fell from the heavens to this ungodly realm. But he will rule this domain eventually. He hates the straw hat fool, ruining all of his plans and getting the stupid boy his revenge. His plan is in shambles but he laughs because he knows he will be released, he knows far too much.

Rebecca thinks that Lucy has a very good chance of winning, he is obviously very strong and agile. She is worried about winning the mera mera no mi, then she discovers _just who_ Lucy is and resigns herself to her fate. And then her kingdom is free and she lives as free as anyone else, all because of the Straw Hat Pirates.

The Tontatta tribe is very secluded, has always been this way since the very beginning (after their release at least). But even so, they willingly commit to the Straw Hat Fleet, even if their commander did not agree, if the Straw Hats are ever in trouble they will come in all their forces.

Bartolomeo finally meets his idol and can't help the tears swimming in his eyes, even so, he promises that he will win the mera mera no mi for Luffy-senpai! And then when he is officially a part of the Fleet he smiles for he may be needed by _Luffy_ one day.

The Straw Hat Fleet is comprised of over 5000 members in total, none of them are officially bound to their leader for he did not want to oversee such an amount of people. Instead, they pledge themselves to him and promise to come if they are ever in trouble.

Admiral Fujitora, for the first time in many years, wishes that he had not slashed his own eyes, he wants to see Monkey D. Luffy's face. See his smile, what kind of man must he be for an entire kingdom to protect him?

Carrot thinks that Luffy is funny, he smiles a lot and laughs a lot. He's also super strong, strong enough to avoid the two elders on Zou! She was very excited to go on an adventure with the Straw Hat Pirates to save Sanji-san!

Reiju's first thought is _thank god Sanji ended up with such a crew._ They're so _nice_ and she can't help and hope that he had a semi-normal childhood after he left. She wishes it for Sanji, he was so nice and she couldn't do much about Ichiji, Niji and Yonji otherwise they would hurt _her._

 _Written for OP 20 years at sea_


End file.
